generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar's relationships
This page is comprised of Rex Salazar's relationships with other characters in the series. Relatives Raphael and Violeta Salazar Rafael and Violeta Salazar were Rex's parents. Rafael was from Buenos Aires, Argentina and Violeta was from Mexico City, Mexico. They were both scientists who died in the Nanite Event as a result of the explosion. Rex was saddened when he learned from his older brother, Cesar, that his father and mother had both perished. César Salazar César is Rex's older brother. Compared to his younger sibling, César is a tad out of sync with reality (he was stuck in sublight drive for fifteen minutes due to the explosion of the Nanite Event, but five years had passed in the real world). Rex stated that despite being his brother, he feels as if César is a complete stranger to him due to his amnesia. Despite this, the two seem to get along quite fine. However, in "Written In Sand", Van Kleiss said that Rex shouldn't trust César and that he was the cause of the Nanite Event. It is unknown if Van Kleiss was telling the truth or not, but what he said has caused Rex to be a bit suspicious of him, especially since the data of ZAG-RS was mysteriously deleted. Friends/Allies Agent Six :"Six, I've never said this before and I probably will never say it again, but I'm proud to be your partner." - Rex to Six, "A Family Holiday" Other than first being found and rescued by him, Six is seen as Rex's handler. Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations, sometimes causing his powers to fail. Over the course of the series, the two have begun developing a deeper father/son bond. Agent Six also promised Rex that he would help him find out more of his past. Bobo Haha Bobo is Rex's sidekick and best friend. In the episode "Promises, Promises", it's revealed they've known ea ch other and been best friends since the first day they came to Providence. Bobo is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (through bribery or threats) (Source: "The Architect"). He often convinces Rex to take reckless action and accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday Both have more of a big sister/little brother´s relationship. Rex really likes flirting with Doctor Holiday, who's older than him. Even after he falls for Circe, he continues to flirt with Doc Holiday in a semi-teasing way. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that Holiday is in love with him. With the introduction of a cured Beverly Holiday, essentially a younger version of Dr. Holiday, Rex finally gets over his crush on Doctor Holiday. Noah Nixon Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, Noah grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship. However, after saving Noah in the same episode, he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. (Source: "Lockdown") Rex often confides in Noah about his problems, such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds some resentment from his betrayal, commenting that Noah has lied to him in the past in later episodes. Circe Despite the fact that they are supposedly enemies, Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble (as seen in "Beyond the Sea" and "What Lies Beneath"). He often tries to convince her to join Providence, but she keeps rejecting his offer. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, but he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown more mercy on him during battle than other Pack members (for example, she does not immediately attack Rex when she sees him in one episode, but instead orders Breach to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possibly cares for him in return. Circe would later quit the Pack, no longer having any interest in being a part of Van Kleiss's aggressive motives and plans. Later during the episode "Hard Target", an uncomfortable and jealous Rex, discovered that she seemed to be in a relationship with Sqwydd. Circe and Sqywdd had both said that they were just "good friends". Gabriel Rylander Dr. Gabriel Rylander was a scientist who worked on the Nanite Project, along with César, Rafael, and Violeta Salazar. He was a good friend of the Salazar family as he was the one who had given Rex his name. He also was one of the scientists that turned Rex into an E.V.O. in order to save his life. Annie Annie is a friend of Claire, the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom; thus, Noah set up Annie with Rex to win points with his own date. Rex describes Annie as cute, but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness. He later discovers that Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends, he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute'. She later goes out with him again on another double date in episode thirty "Haunted", where Annie got really mad at Rex for rigging the hotel with his technopathic capabilities. Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket were Rex's crew after the Nanite Event, and he made them into something of a family. However, he had completely forgot about them due to his memory lapses until the episode "Rabble". Cricket, the sole female member, had a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he abandoned his friends to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry, to gain freedom. After defeating Quarry, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was supposed to, but he warns them not to do anything stupid or Providence will be after them. It seems that Rex stills keeps in touch with them, as Sqwydd managed to inform him about the party he was working at in "Lost Weekend". Kenwyn Jones Rex at first put a bad impression on himself when first meeting Kenwyn. She intially resented Rex for causing her to lose the top position in her class. But later, after Rex saved her life, they have grown to respect each other as teammates and also friends. After the events of "Basic", she tries to earn Rex's respect after becoming a full-fledged Providence agent. She believed that she lost his respect when her attempts to sabotage his test nearly got everyone killed. In episode "Lost Weekend", Rex wasn't too fond of Kenwyn joining the group. Things were a bit awkward at first and he found it extremely hard to work with her. Eventually, they came to friend-to-friend terms with each other with Kenwyn explaining to Rex that she never lost her respect for him from the last time he had saved her. Federico , César, Abuela, and Federico]] Federico is Rex's best childhood friend with whom he was playing during his stay at his parents' hometown during summer holidays. They both have a secret handshake and are widely known at the town as "las cabezas de trapos." They are known as "las cabezas de trapos" because they used to put underwear over their heads and act out lucha libre movies. Beverly Holiday : "It's funny. After meeting Bev, out of nowhere it hit me that Doc Holiday is just a little too old for me." - Rex to Six in "A Family Holiday" When Beverly and Rex first met, Beverly was a voracious, uncontrollable and incurable E.V.O. that on several occasions tried to rip Rex apart. Upon being informed that she was Dr. Holiday's sister, Rex allowed some Providence soldiers to restrain her and take her back to her cell. Eventually, Beverly was cured and taken back to Providence. Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo on his motorcycle, which she seemed to enjoy. He then stated that he was taking her to the mall and asked Holiday for some money. Afterward, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two are seen walking away. Enemies Van Kleiss Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets. They've each tried to kill each other multiple times, but neither has been successful. Both have stated that the other is important, although for different reasons. Van Kleiss claims to have information about Rex's past, while Rex contains complete nanite samples that Van Kleiss needs. Van Kleiss stated that Rex regards him as the "root of all evil", proving how much Rex actually despises him. This explains why he would have a machine that could restore life to a dead person with active nanites, as Rex forcibly did to return Van Kleiss to life when Abysus was decomposing with highly unstable corrupted nanites. He was successful in taking Rex's nanites in "Payback" and he was able to make people into E.V.O.s since then. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of a plane, though regained interest when Rex got back his powers. In "Alliance", it is revealed that Van Kleiss does indeed want and need Rex alive, but it is only his body that he is interested in, and not his mind. Rex was unconscious at the time so he was not aware of this. In "Written In Sand", when they were trapped because of the sandstorm, they talked. Van Kleiss already knew that the Omega-1 Nanite was inside of Rex and so he wanted information. Rex received answers about his past and that his brother was the one who caused the Nanite Event. They even worked together to defeat ZAG-RS and some anti-viral sentries. Though Rex doesn't trust Van Kleiss, some of what he said could and may be true: he did tell Rex that the Omega-1 Nanite can create its own nanites and that helped in defeating ZAG-RS. Quarry Rex was once Quarry's top lieutenant. He willingly sold his friends out to Quarry in return for his freedom. Regretting everything he did, he returned to battle Quarry in order to free his friends. Quarry returned in episode "Hard Target" wanting to get revenge on Rex, but Rex defeats him with ease. He dislikes Quarry so much he fed Quarry to Van Kleiss instead of taking him prisoner to Providence. Valentina The leader of the anti-Providence trio the Green Fist, while initially their relationship is antagonizing Valentina viewing Rex as a traitor to his species, specifically E.V.O.s when they teamed up to find the Chupacbra (at the time believing it to be a E.V.O.) they came to terms with each other. Bobo seemed to believe that she and Rex were a couple as evident by his line "I would have kissed her" referring to what Bobo would have done if he was Rex. It should be noted, however, that Valentina appears to be in her early twenties whereas Rex is a fifteen-year-old teenager thus romance is probably out of the question. Category:Rex Salazar Category:Relationships